Serpents in the Grass
by zemation
Summary: The Draenai have crashed in Kalimdor and one of their young shamans has a vision that could spell doom for Azeroth. With the help of his elder's and members of this new Alliance, he has traveled to Stormwind to meet with the Serpents of Dawn, whom is believed to be needed in order to save this new world.
1. Chapter 1:Seeds of Blood

A cold wind blew through the forest of Darkshore. It whistled as it flew through ancient night elf ruins that dotted the landscape, like a echo of the past. Twisting through the trees and along the rocky shores. It hammered at shutters and rooftops of Auberdine. Out it went, over the Veiled Sea to the Isle of Azuremyst, long undisturbed by the races of Azeroth, thumping on Draenei workers trying to reassemble after the destruction of their ship, Exodar, when it crash landed.

Here, in the Ammen Vale many survivor's made this part of the ship their home as they cleaned up the surrounding area. North the wind whipped, into the Sacred Grove where it beat on the cloak of a young Draenei Shaman, surrounded by his totems in a meditative state. Wards were there to alert Tyredan of imminent dangers. This was normally where shaman's in training would come to master their totem's on this new world of Azeroth, but Tyredan was beyond that level of training. He came here because he had found it a place of serenity.

Tyredan took a deep breath, relaxing and calming himself. Closing his eyes, he felt himself fade away, drifting off with the spirits. Upon opening them, he stood in the middle of a large open field that was unknown to him. The wind from the physical world did not touch him here but he still had to be careful as it would still affect his body.

A Dark seed stood alone in the middle of the barren field. Around it the earth was scorched and covered in shadow and ash. The seed began to sprout dark thorny roots, scarlet like blood. The tendrils grew, slithering out, stealing life from the ground around it. The sky began to fall to crimson and then to black. A mysterious light source was still present, as often was the case with such visions or even dreams.

Tyredan pulled his axe and hammer out, projected into the spirit world with him, and began to hack against the shadow. With every stroke he was knocked back, overpowered by the evil that was pouring out into the world. He stood in horror as the life the roots absorbed caused it to grow, and at it's heart powered the opening of a portal into nothingness. Scarred and bloody talons reached through the portal, a low roar of anger, growing in intensity.

Suddenly, a bright light shot forth from the horizon as a silvery dawn fought back against the darkness. The energy it emitted, caused parts of this evil plant to burn in fire, and evaporate, but more branches and foliage filled the gap. Standing he took the initiative, swinging his empowered weapons at the tendrils. Snakes struck out from the grass at various spots, that seemed relatively haphazard, limbs and branches broken, crippled or cut off. He knew they hadn't been there before, but had the feeling they were always near.

The snakes didn't seem to notice the portal, filled with fire and hatred. They fought around it, severing the tendrils that were often replaced with another as soon as they were gone. That meant something, but he wasn't sure what. It seemed almost like they were fighting to destroy the seed, but could it be the seed was not the real threat. The tree began to be pre-emptive, seemingly striking where it appeared to know where the snakes would be.

He felt something pulling on him, followed by a screeching that reverberated through his head. His ward was broken. Quickly he rolled to the right, just as a dagger came passing by in the physical world. He felt it prick his shoulder. Pulling his real weapons as he stood, he looked around to see a Blood Elf vanishing behind a tree. A rogue. He recalled the totems that were out and dropped an earthbind totem and a magma totem for offensive, and a cleansing totem and windfury totem for support. He kept to the center of the totems hoping to draw the rogue in. It wasn't always the best idea to let a rogue get close, but his skills were in enhancement and close quarters was where he specialized as well.

The magma totem erupted and Tyredan sidestepped. A dagger narrowly missing his back. Twisting his body, he swung the hammer, catching the Sin'dorei in the face and knocking it back a good ten feet where it rolled to a stop. It stood, glaring at him, blood trickling down the side of his face. Charging forward it stepped into the shadows and once again Tyredan sidestepped, this time his axe taking the rogue in the shoulder, slicing at the tendons and forcing it to the ground. A scout, apparently not a very well trained one.

"Your task shall fail, Shaman," he coughed, blood covering the leaves in front of him. "The world is on the brink and the master's chosen shall be reclaimed." What was the elf even talking about? The words the elf spoke hovered, something Tyredan was missing.

His left arm, that had not been hacked by Tyredan's axe, reached for the dagger just out of reach, but Tyredan was quick to step up and step on his wrist. "What master are you talking about? What task?"

"As the dark master foretold, you would be here today, on your vision quest, the first point in time that leads to his failure." The elf started to cough harder, pulling on the exposed tendons in his right shoulder. Somehow he had managed to move his right arm and poured a vial into his mouth, quickly foaming up and sending shocks through his body. His eyes glazed over, staring up at the falling dusk. Reaching down, Tyredan closed his eyes. Looking up at the stars he shifted into a wolf and ran off towards the crash site. He had a vision that somebody knew he would have and tried to kill him for. He had to meet with the council.

The five Draenei in their finely woven robes or delicately forged plate mail stood around the front of the room delegating about blood elf activity on Bloodmyst isle. The Draenei scouts had pushed back many of the forces, but there was resistance. A legend in his own right, the prophet Velen stood at the forefront. To his left was an instructor of Shaman ways, Sulaa and Gurrag of the Stillpine furbolg. To his right was Officer Khaluun and a Brigadier General of the Alliance. Master Sergeant Thelaana stood in front of the ensemble with two soldiers as Khaluun handed her orders with his personal seal.

Tyredan stood restlessly against the back wall, fiddling with the parchment in his hands, his own detailed report of the vision and the elf. He was cautious to trust visions so easily, but had been learning much about shamanistic ways from the Stillpine tribe. He was a gifted Shaman, or so he was told and although the Stillpines seemed primitive and lived of a relatively primal nature, they had a certain adaptation to Shamanistic ways. He had learned a lot from them during this time.

He stopped fiddling as he rubbed at his shoulder. The one strike that the rogue had landed was still a bit sore and not fully healed. Draenei mystics did not believe there was any harm from the magic and it should naturally heal. He had also taken it to a priest he had known from Draenor. Oreonna had a strong attunement to the Holy Light, but could only slightly speed up the natural healing. With that knowledge, he knew had the Blood Elf struck true, he would have died quickly, if not instantly.

The Draenei were an ancient race, long outliving even the Night Elves of this world. They had been fighting and running from the Burning Legion longer than these races had been able to communicate. Here they were though, crashed landed on this still somewhat primitive planet after the Exodar was sabotaged in their escape from Draenor. It seemed odd to Tyredan that fate would crash them on Azeroth. It was true, that because of the dark portal the worlds had a connection that through dark magics, was permanent, but they didn't come through the portal, but rather on board the Exodar.

"Come, Tyredan" said Khaluun and he snapped out of his daydreaming to see Thelaana departing down the stairs. She was there to request a few more soldiers for patrol. The sunhawks had mostly taken to the area around the Vector Coil on Bloodmyst isle, but his report of them in the Sacred Grove was disheartening. Tyredan did not think the rogue that attacked him was tied to the other blood elfs though. He walked towards the councils round table laying the parchment upon its glass like surface. "What is it you bring before the council young Shaman?" They had a base report of his request, but there was procedure to follow.

Tyredan bowed, showing his respect for the formalities before he spoke, telling them of his time with the Stillpine and what he had learned from them. "They have a lot to offer even considering their almost primitive nature and I have had a vision that disturbed me greatly." The present furbolgs, did not seem to take insult to his slight. They didn't consider themselves beneath the Draenei, but they knew their standards of living were basic, and they had need of basic things. He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "I meditated on it for some time before bringing it to you my lieges, to know there was nothing to concern you with," he continued. They nodded in acceptance. "The vision I saw tells of great tragedy in this world's future, near to that of Draenor, maybe worse."

Sulaa spoke, knowing much of Tyredan's studies and knowing much about the faults he bared "Do you believe what you have seen young Shaman, you are young in your experience and must be aware of the implications in this ability." He cocked his head as if waiting for a specific response.

"Mistress Sulaa, I know I am young but I do understand that visions are open to interpretation, they are a guide to keys for possible futures. The chaotic nature of the future is ever changing and this is why nothing may be fully as it seems. Not everything I see is true or false either way but more of possibilities if things are left unchecked. An echo of events in the present."

Sulaa nodded in a stunned acceptance and was willing to accept his vision now so Tyredan laid it out in in implicit detail.

"Well said, young Shaman" came the voice for Farseer Nobundo as he joined the committee. "Never presume anything about the future. Plan for it, but act in the present."

"A dark seed stands alone in a lush, green field. The seed sprouts colored as blood. The more it grows the more life it steals from the land around it. Growing darker and soon blocking out a dawn of silvery white. Branches become miles long, thousands of them, growing in every direction. Nothing survives where this evil grows. The life the branches stole absorbed back into the roots and a dark portal opens into an abysmal darkness where on the other side was a flame filled with anger. A silver light on the horizon begins to fight back and at various spots, limbs and branches are broken, cut off and crippled by snakes that weren't there before, that came out of nowhere."

The committee stood for sometime without saying anything. It was clear this threat was not related to the Sunhawks as previously thought. The blood elf he vanquished was acting under orders from somebody else. That's when he realized the truth of it all. The blood elf was a rogue assassin, there to kill him. He had known it. He knew what would have happened if that dagger had struck him more than it did. He knew the blood elf sought out him specifically. Perhaps it was the intensity of the moment. Nobundo had a look of inquisitiveness. Tyredan stepped back to his spot along the wall to wait.

There was a small congregation of the members of the council, which also sent for deferment to O'ros, the Naaru that resided on the Exodar with them. However there was a light of hope in their eyes.

"This is your vision young Tyredan." Velen finally said. "With it comes the responsibility to ensure that the correct steps are taken. You will travel to Stormwind and meet with Emissary Taluun. Word will be sent ahead of you based on the recommendations of Brigadier General Lightwind. The vision you described has lead him to believe the snakes are the representation of members of a mercenary wing of the Argent Dawn, which could be a represented by the Silver Sun you spoke of."

He bowed again. "Yes, Prophet." He had never been one for exhaustive travel. Now he was being assigned to one because it was his vision. He knew little of this world they were in other than stories, but now he was charged to travel across the whole of Azeroth and have a meeting with people he didn't know, as the outcast to their group, to guide them.


	2. Chapter 2: Stormwind Keep

He stepped off the Deeprun Tram and looked around. Here it looked like the same port he had left from Ironforge. Chairs lined the area awaiting the arrival of the Tram and rats skittered across the edges of the floor. To the west was the tunnel leading into Stormwind and what he had been informed, the Dwarven district. Turning in a full circle, he regarded the Tram with interest. It was a pride of Gnomish Engineering and an impressive one at that. .

The entirety of the deeprun tram was a long, sub-terrain pathway, that traversed two tracks with three wagons between Stormwind and Ironforge. Parts of it even went underwater. It was fast and smooth and free of charge to travelers. He had asked one of the travelers on his wagon about it and it looked like it was created after or during the second war. The Dwarves of Ironforge were happy to help but it's King was frustrated because he could not get aid to Stormwind quick enough. King Magni Bronzebeard turned to High Tinker Mekkatorque, leader of the gnomes, who devised the plans for the subterranean railway that had become a pivotal part in the union of these members of the Alliance.

It appeared, as he came into the streets that it was also home to many gnomes as well, emphasizing their relationship. Rumors of the Horde foundation seemed to be that it was comprised of associations of necessity and trust was thin among its ranks. That seemed to be less between the Tauren, Orcs and Trolls whose bonds seem to be a little stronger. However the Forsaken and the Blood Elves, seem to be the where the bonds were weaker.

The air in the Dwarven District was thick with smoke and sparks. The ground trembled occasionally with the pounding of anvils, but by the look of its occupants, it gave off the impression of home. A collection of weapon and armor shops lined the streets, numerous blacksmiths here created masterwork pieces out of common metals in the open air plazas. This section of Stormwind could very well be a city of its own. It was an economic center, home to engineers and blacksmiths from all across the Alliance.

Off to his left he saw his end destination, the colossal stone formation of Stormwind Keep; home to High King Varian Wrynn and his son, the child prince Anduin. It was also home to the War Room, the center of Alliance activities against the Horde. He could see an overlook to the west, said to be the Royal Gardens which meant just beyond that would be the Royal Library. He had taken a little time in Ironforge to gain information. His meeting with Taluun he was told would be at dusk, so that gave him a few hours to actually explore the city, as much o get an idea of where things were as to see the beauty that it was rumored to be.

He headed west, following the spires of the Grand Cathedral of the Holy Light to the the canals. It unnerved him a little with how many people stopped and stared. Draenei were still uncommon in the city and there were some that didn't trust them. His thoughts drifted to a night elf they had found in the first days of the crash. She had called them Eredar, which they were, before they relabeled themselves the Draenei, but she was confusing them with the Man'ari. Twisted forms of demonic influence some of them had become.

Stormwind was divided into many districts that were separated by the canals that ran through the entire city with stone bridges connecting citizens between areas. Fishermen lined the waters at various hours of the day here. He crossed the stone bridge and ducked into the Cathedral Square. In the center stood the Cathedral of Light, which was the largest monument to the Holy Light, next to the fortress that was referred to as the Scarlet Monastery.

This district was the most upper class section of the city and is where most of the city's finest merchant's and nobility reside. On the east side of the plaza rested Stormwind Hall and offices of the Argent Dawn. Many of the duties of City Hall had been moved to the Visitors Center and now inside city architects and the census bureau. Around the corner Orphan Matron Nightingale ran the Stormwind Orphanage, caring for orphans of the wars of Stormwind history and present. Tyredan made a note to come back to the Cathedral the next day and headed off farther east. He heard the park in Stormwind was a beautiful sight to behold but he did find himself amazed at how serene it was in the middle of this bustling city.

Serenity, he corrected himself, was the park. A quiet and majestic sight to see with trees lining the walkways. Once a recreational area for Stormwind's citizen''s it was now a resting place for traveling druids taking refuge away from crowd of the city. In the middle of the park was one of the Moonwell's of the Night Elves of Kalimdor. Moonwell's were a sort of repository of the sacred waters of the Well of Eternity. It was where Night Elves, who bothered to stray from the borders of their beloved Kalimdor, found a balance to the bustling. The quietness of the park was quickly forgotten with the Mage District.

Home to numerous crafters and tailors both in its core and along the canals, the district was filled with tailoring shops, warehouses storing magical artifacts and reagents, and bustling coffeehouses and bars filled to the brim with mages and warlocks.

Proudly protruding into the sky, the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences was the forefront of magic here. After the destruction of Dalaran, many refugees found a new home here. Even after many returned and reclaimed the ancient magic city, many stayed, ushering a new era of magic. Even with the lively gatherings and the jovial music that filled the air here, Tyredan was not surprised to it was shadowed by the life of Stormwind.

The main center of commerce in the city was referred to as the Trade district. It was the first thing visitors who entered through the main gates saw. Comprised of numerous shops and services that make the other districts dwindle in comparison, it is the home of the Stormwind counting house, trader's hall and the visitors center. Fancy eateries and bakeries lined the streets and around the canals. Wineries and taverns,often filled to the brim with patrons dotted the streets. In some places it was so hard to get through the crowd, Tyredan finally decided to squeeze pass the population, and took a street that led back to the canals by the barbershop.

If there was one place stood apart from the rest it was Old town. Possibly the oldest part of the city, with some parts lasting from before the wars, it was apparent from the start though that, while considered as a relic, many believed it had its own charm. Old Town was a dirty crime ridden area. It was also the residential home for many of the more poor folk in the city. It was however the home of the Pig and Whistle Tavern, one of the city's more renowned gathering locales.

On the eastern side of the district rested a heavily guarded outcrop, with a couple buildings outside a section of the wall. The officers barracks, where platoons were issued orders into the war ravaged Arathi or Arathor, as well as local patrols for the surrounding areas. The strategic location put the military in a central location with easy access to the gates and the keep itself. He considered his home, Shatt'rath city, before the orcs destroyed it, or the temple of Karabor, now known as the Black Temple. Stormwind had a presence that cast a shadow over them both.

It took him a while, but he had come full circle in the city. The sun was starting its descent so there would still be time to visit the keep and meet with Emissary Taluun. He found his way through the many streets of this enormous city by keeping the Keep in site. The twists and turns did occasionally bring him to a dead end but this happened less now that he was a little more familiar with navigation to the canals. The canals here lead all the way up to the keep itself where steps took one into the Grand Entryway. At the massive doors he was met by two Stormwind Royal guards.

"I am Tyredan of the Draenei, here to speak with Emissary Taluun from the Exodar." He said as formally as he could muster and handed them the document with Velen's personal seal. They looked it over and he was escorted into the keep into the first room on the left which was referred to as the Petitioner's Chamber.

Basically, it was a room for members of the public awaiting audience. The room was not ornate by any means. Fine decorations and paintings of Lordaeron, before it fell to the Forsaken: The cape of Stranglethorn Vale, a label showing towers that was the bay of Theramoore. Bookshelves that also acted as a visitors center for visiting nobility that didn't visit the public office. It was a large open room, meant to hold a larger number of people. Several were standing around discussing different topics, some regarding him suspiciously as Draenei were still relatively uncommon.

Soon he was summoned to another room just off from the throne of the king. Emissary Taluun was not alone. At the head of the table was Bolvar Fordragon, who was still acting as the Regent Lord of Stormwind and to his right was young man in quite exquisite coat and breeches, with blonde hair pulled back in a braid sitting upright in a cloud of arrogance. Something about the man rubbed him the wrong way, the arrogance, the look in his eyes that held a hint of disgust. It could have been his imagination but this man had a large disagreement with these proceedings and what would come out of them.

"I do not like this Bolvar and you know very well that the Serpents of Dawn are nothing more than a group of degenerates. They have not only humiliated me and this court, they have desecrated Stormwind Law." Yes, Tyredan was sure it was disgust in the man's eyes.

"As part of the Alliance we have offered to hear this Shamans vision. We have a duty to Stormwind and that Alliance to head all threats to our well being." Bolvar seemed to be trying to assuage the man in a nice manner.

"Very well," the man said."Mark my words, this will end in travesty." Bolvar seemed to meet that with a look of irritation and what seemed a little bit of embarrassment.

"It was through our own experience that we have come to believe that it is the Serpents of Dawn that his vision entails. Regardless to your own beliefs Jonthar, I will do so for the alliance and the fight against the Burning Legion. The Draenei have gratefully joined that Alliance and you will show due respect to our guest."

Jonthar became quiet from that point on, but one could see he was visibly offended and irritated. he was not one for being talked to in that manner.

"I do thank you for hearing my concerns. I did not bring them to Prophet Velen lightly but I do believe them to be warnings. Actions that must be taken to prevent something from occurring."

"Do you think this could be avoided without bringing in this group?" Bolvar didn't look like he liked having to ask the question, but something told Tyredan he was doing so to passify the noblility and poloticians. It was starting to unnerve Tyredan a little that he was slowly getting information that pointed to a group that the ruling class disliked, due to cavalier attitudes that they possessed. It didn't even seem like it was due to mistrust, it was due to their inability to control them.

"To be honest I do not know. It is from my experience that visions are not definite answers. I can not say this tragedy can be averted without this group. It is not even my opinion that this group is the meaning of the vision. I had only heard of a mercenary group associated with the Argent Dawn only now just heard label of Serpents. This is where we are counting on the translation of those who are more familiar with your world. However I would believe that this vision has an increased chance of success if they are the ones referred to."

"Understood. With that in mind we have in fact sent word to the Argent Dawn. They have stated that the Serpents of Dawn should be in our region within the week. In the mean time Tyredan. I encourage you to behold the wonder of Stormwind."


	3. Chapter 3: Followed

He exited the keep feeling unsure of this whole situation. He did spend the next few days actually enjoying the city. The Harbor was much more expansive than in the paintings he had seen. He sat on the edge, watching the seagulls, as the sun began to fall in the west. These Serpents of Dawn did not appear to be trusted here in Stormwind. At least not by the man Jonthar. They were regarded as troublemakers to the nobility. Something about Bolvar Fordragon displayed a certain amount of respect though. Some of the city guard also seemed to hold them in high esteem.

Doc workers hustled about behind him in their errands, screams of a captain at their heels. Crates were brought in from merchants to be exported to other parts of the world. While another ship was unloading crates to be wheeled off to their destination ship or warehouse. This really was a relatively strange world to Tyredan. There was a certain balance to it even with its war torn history. Unlike Draenor, which now was shattered and broken. The races of Azeroth had fought back the Burning Legion more than once.

He was curious about this group known as the Serpents of Dawn and after asking around a few places in Old Town, he was directed back to Cathedral Square, where the Argent Dawn had offices next to city hall. After the third war of this world, the Argent Dawn was formed to protect the world against forces set on it's destruction. It accepted into its ranks members of both Horde and the Alliance. It seemed that while the leaders of these factions could not find a truce, some members of their ranks had found neutral ground defending their world in arms together.

Their office in Stormwind was actually used primarily by the Serpents of Dawn. The Serpents emblem decorated the goblin made rug that adorned the center of the foyer.

"Hello?" he called into the next room. Slowly he took a step into the room and called out again. There was nobody here. Some of the decoration and official seals represented the Argent Dawn, but most were for Kilazar A'steroth and working reports. A work of art featuring the ranking members of the Serpents of Dawn hung on the center of the wall, on one side, working diagrams of the Scarlet Monastery and the plaguelands and the other side a regional breakdown of Felwood.

The reputation of the mercenary band explained why even they did not visit this office very often. However, if the Argent Dawn and their Serpents had abandoned the building, it was left to curiosity why the building wasn't secure and everything here was accessible to anybody who wanted it. Being here alone, made him feel uncomfortable and the last thing he wanted to do was give off the wrong impression with a group he would have to work with, so he left.

He made his way to the dwarven district, pass fruit stands and nut vendors. The shaking ground and cracks of blacksmith hammer's echoed his uneasiness. He looked around and caught the site of a green haired night elf staring at him. He tilted his head as he studied the night elf back, standing up straighter to signal confidence. He felt his hands rubbing the tip of his axe and pulled them away. Making his way across the street the night elf backed into the alley. He increased his pace, dashing into the alley and watched the figure disappear onto another street. Coming to the edge of the alley he looked out on a sea of dwarves and gnomes almost toppling a white haired gnome in the process. He looked everywhere, but the night elf was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for something, tall one?" The gnome, decked in dark robes looked up at him with an inquisitive look.

"Oh," he replied unsure of himself. "Just thought I saw somebody, is all. It must of been my imagination." He noticed the gnome was staring off at Old Town.

"You have a great day now!," the gnome replied and ushered towards the dwarven plaza.

He found himself staring off towards Old Town. He had seen the night elf a couple more times over the course of the last two days. With a day left before the meeting, Tyredan felt it was needed to learn more about his pursuer. The more he thought about it though he had a funny suspicion that he had seen the night elf before. With nothing left to turn to he returned to the Argent Dawn offices.

The first thing he noticed was the room was not exactly how he left it. Some of the reports that were scattered about the desk were now neatly organized. He wasn't concerned about them too much. The picture on the wall over the mantle was a group of seven people. One of them was a green haired night elf. He was being stalked by a member of the serpents. Presumably to learn more about him. Even with that they were in Stormwind and knew who he was.

He laughed in spite of himself. He still was not touching anything. There may not be anybody here but there had been and he knew they were here and he knew they were watching him. Most importantly, he knew who it was. The tension left him slightly, knowing that they were the ones watching him, but remembering the blood elf attack the tension was not fully gone.

When he left he noticed a white haired gnome standing by the building, a coin flipping in his hand in a smooth, consistent motion. The same white haired gnome in dark robes that he ran into whilst trying to catch his watcher.

"Strangers should be weary of what they search for in new cities. There are some that may not like being looked into." He laughed, almost to himself and started to walk back towards the Dwarven square. Tyredan reached out, grabbing the gnomes robes, pulling him off the ground and pushed him up against the wall.

"Speak, gnome." If there was one thing Tyredan didn't appreciate was being mocked. Knowing now, that one of the serpents of dawn was the one who followed him did not change the fact that he didn't want to be part of their games.

"Aren't you a strong one," the gnome replied, still laughing. Tyredan tightened his grip. "It is advised that you release me and I'm sure we can discuss this in a more comfortable environment. Stormwind guards will be coming around that corner in about 30 seconds. I may be, but a little old gnome but I'm far from helpless." Tyredan looked around. There weren't many people in the area, but he realized this was enough to attract unwanted attention, so he set the gnome down.

"My name is Simmee, by the way." He smoothed out the wrinkles in his robes and started making his way to Old Town. There were several odd glances at the duo. When they got to the Pig and Whistle, he held the door open for Simmee who went to the stairs that led up to a set of tables on the second level. The tables were nearly empty up here except for one table with two females; a red haired human and a snow haired night elf whose back was to them. They were plainly dressed and made no notice of the new people on this level with them.

"You dig for things that are not of your concern Draenei," he said as he took his own seat. "Is there a reason you are rummaging through empty offices of the Argent Dawn."

"I promise you I have not touched anything. I came to see if anybody was present. It would seem that this office is eternally vacant. Do you have an affiliation with the Argent Dawn, Simmee?" Having only learned of the Serpents of Dawn by name in the keep, he chose to leave that part out.

"Once, a long time ago." Tyredan thought the Gnome visually shivered at his memory of that time. "I offered them a large sum of money to retrieve some of my personal effects from Gnomeregan." It wasn't easy for gnomes to think about the loss of their home city. They now made refuge in Ironforge. "What is your interest in them?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot divulge the information I hold to just anybody. Consider it, to develop a working relationship. Provided you had ties to them, doesn't mean you still do and those who need to know, should have already been informed on my request."

"If you have a meeting scheduled then, why did you feel it necessary to enter the office."

Tyredan sighed. He felt like the gnome was asking questions about things he had information for already. Like this was a test. He said nothing about that though. If Simmee was still associated, it was most likely this was just a test. It would seem logical to assume, being summoned by a nation that in it's actions doesn't seem to trust your group, you may not very well trust anybody either.

"From my understanding, the Argent Dawn fights what seems to be never ending war against the scourge in the lands once called Lordaeron. My people are a part of your Alliance and it seems we make this world our home for a time. To answer your question though, I didn't know the office was empty until I went in. I saw nothing wrong with introducing myself to future associates." He wasn't sure if the deception he used came across very well, or even in the gnome believed him. What he was sure of, was it was the most the gnome was going to get. He sat back in his chair.

Simmee only nodded. Standing, he laid a few silver coins on the table. "Have a few more on me," he laughed. "I think tomorrow is going to be the start of new day." Tyredan said nothing but watched as the gnome descended the stairs and left the tavern. He had been told that the Serpents of Dawn were efficient and planned out everything in advance. The only thing that was in the back of his mind was the trial. He was being tested, but why? What were they looking for?

It was late night in Stormwind when the cloaked female rode across the massive stone bridge up to the front gates. Rain poured down across the Valley of Heroes, soaking her hooded riding cloak. She kept the mare at a trot though. Part of her was dreading this, and concerned that the gate itself was her imprisonment.

Ahliarin Nepharin was banned from Stormwind. Should she ever be found in the city, her punishment was death. Her banishment had been ordered by Bolvar Fordragon with the encouragement of Katrana Prestor, who had also convinced other nobles of the necessity. One of those being her cousin Jonthar, who in the event of her death or banishment was set to inherit the lands of her father. She never minded losing those, she had a nice cozy place near the Academy.

Her allegiance to the Argent Dawn and work in the name of the Light, with the Serpents of Dawn, is what kept her from the executioners axe. The Serpents of Dawn, were arrogant to a fault, but they were also able to back it up on missions and in the face of danger. They succeeded where others failed. They did what nobody thought possible.

During one of their routine missions, they found evidence that traced the twilight cultist to the Lady Katrana Prestor. The evidence was however circumstantial and after turning it in the Serpents felt themselves done with it. However, Katrana Prestor did not, and made it her personal mission to defame and discredit the Serpents of Dawn.

They started keeping their time away from Stormwind, however Ahliarin was arrested on bogus charges, and when Katrana Prestor tried to discredit her, Ahliarin brought up the evidence from before and new pieces. Bolvar Fordragon banished her and at the influence of Prestor, sentenced her to death for treason should she ever return. In fact, her cousin was apparently adamant in keeping her banishment in place, even now that Prestor had been exposed as Onyxia.

Ahliarin had taken to calling herself Jidora Hammerfold if she was in this region. For this trip, the Serpents of Dawn and their members were granted immunity within its walls. She didn't want to test how far that went for banishment. Even with the alias Jidora Hammerfold, Old Town is where she would easily be recognized as herself.

The guards looked her up and down. She kept the cowl of her hood pulled tight.

"State your reason for this late hour arrival?" She nodded, handing them a rolled up piece of paper. The guard she recognized as private Chardin.

"I come at the summons of the Argent Dawn and Regent Lord Bolvar Fordragon."

"So it says." He handed her back her invitation and turned away. "Open the gate."

There wasn't much in the way of activity in the trade district at this hour, so a lone female rider may attract the attention of a cutthroat looking to make a quick coin, or worse a guard. She could handle a cut throat, but the Stormwind Guard could be quickly roused to outnumber her. Any one of them asking the wrong question could be a problem. Those that were out paid little attention to her, if any.

Once inside she dismounted Ad-nun and kept her focus on getting to the inn. Kilazar booked the room for Jidora in Old Town which is where her face was easily recognizable. It was also the home to SI:7; comprised of some of the best and brightest of Stormwind, the elite force or spies and they could have orders to be on the look out for her already. Upon reaching the inn, she had the mare stabled and quickly ducked in out of the rain.

"You have a room for Jidora Hammerfold reserved?" She walked over to the innkeeper keeping the hood of her cloak pulled tight. He gave her a key and pointed her off. He nodded as innkeeper Bazari did know her. She entered the room and removed her cloak and set her travel bag on the bed.

"It's about time you got here." She felt her breath catch for a moment as she heard Kilazar's voice from the corner as he un-stealthed.

"Do you have to do that?"

"No, but I'm always one for an entrance." He smirked as he sat on stool by the door.

"I'm running a large risk being here, I hope you're sure I can get asylum from the Argent Dawn."

"Well about that." He idly tapped the bed, in a knowing fashion.

She stopped unpacking for a moment. "You haven't spoken to them just yet?"

"Well I need a small favor from you. If its done right, you should be escorted to us about the time the meetings underway."

"What of the Draenei?" She was curious about this whole situation. The nobility of Stormwind only called on the Serpents specifically after they had exhausted every option. It seemed in this circumstance, that was not the case and they were the first sought out.

"He seems honest. He has been enjoying Stormwind. Simmee may have frightened him a little or made him curious I'm not entirely sure. He made two trips into headquarters hoping to find something but never touched anything. I think he is just as curious about us."

"Why do you think this pertains to us? This vision of his."

"I have no idea but we are believed by the Argent Dawn to be part of his vision." He shrugged. "Telladi agrees that its worth listening to and her description of it does give their request a little bit of weight."

"Why am I getting arrested?" She wasn't sure why she was worried. She was talking to one of the handful of people she trusted in the world.

As he unveiled his plan to her she felt herself smiling. This part alone would be well worth it for her.


End file.
